projectxzonefandomcom-20200214-history
Ken Masters
Ken, also known by his full name Kenneth Masters, is a video game character of the Street Fighter series. He is one of the main characters from the series and is well-known as Ryu's partner and rival. Ken is also stated to be the second most popular character in the series, coming second to Ryu. Like Ryu, Ken's goal is to test his power against many different fighters and strive to become stronger. History When Ken was about 12 years old, his father, a rich hotel tycoon, thought that his son needed to learn about discipline or his son would become a spoiled brat all of his life and try to leech onto the Masters' family fortune. In order to do so, the elder Masters sent Ken to Japan to train under his best friend, the mysterious karate master Gouken. At first, Ken was very hesitant to learn from Gouken, wanting to go back to the United States, but later began to respect his master. He even enjoyed the company of Gouken's adopted son, Ryu, since he had a foil to finally pull pranks on, although this got Ken into a lot of trouble. Ryu and Ken would later become best friends and each others' principal rivals. When Ryu was 23, Gouken decided that both of his pupils had grown up to be fine fighters and decided that their training was over and could now leave the dojo. Ryu decided to travel the world in order to continue his training, whereas Ken was finally happy to be going back home to the United States after his years of straining his back for his master, Gouken, and finally learning the meaning of humility. After coming home, Ken competed in many different Martial Arts tournaments held in the United States, winning most of them. While Ken did not participate the Street Fighter tournament, he participate in the premiere U.S. Martial Arts tournament that had been previously won by Charlie. Along the way, He met a very attractive girl named Eliza, who later became his girlfriend. After winning the U.S. martial arts tournament, Ken returned to his training ground to tell his master Gouken the good news. There, he witnessed his master's death at the hands of Akuma. Enraged and grief stricken, he attacked Akuma, only to be knocked to the ground by a single blow. He began wandering the world in search of Akuma, and his friend Ryu wanting to tell him what happened to their master, and also hoped to win a match against him. He eventually found Ryu in seclusion. Ryu is dejected upon seeing his long-time friend, but Ken made him go try out a spar anyway. After winning, Ken realized how stressed out his best friend had become ever since his fight with Sagat. Ryu explained to Ken that deep within him there's a burning rage - a power trying to overcome him. Giving Ryu his red headband, Ken told him to stay focused, which greatly cheered Ryu up. Ken returned home and begins training harder, knowing even with his recent feelings, that Ryu is always stronger than he looked. Ken began to wonder about his own life. Ryu seemed to be on the right track again, but what about him? Along the road to proving himself again, he encountered Karin, who told him she has followed his career and tried to best her rival Sakura to prove that she's superior. Ken advised her it's good to have a rival, not for supremacy, but to keep on training harder and focusing. With this, Ken found himself again and became focused once more. Going off to meet up with Sakura, they too have a friendly match, and Ken finally realized that Ryu has the right idea all along. Both he and Sakura began to travel to find Ryu, but their path crossed with that of Shadaloo dictator M. Bison. Ken confronted him but was easily defeated and placed under Bison's hypnosis. Bison then used a brainwashed Ken to lure Ryu out of hiding. Once Ryu showed up, Bison made Ken fight him though Ryu won and managed to release Ken of Bison's mind control. Ryu then proceeded to fight Bison but lost. Just like his friend, Ryu turned into a slave of Bison's Psycho Power. Sagat appeared and, enraged by Bison's actions, engaged Ryu in an attempt to break Bison's mental grip on him. Ken, aided by Sakura, attacked Bison. This intervention, along with Sagat's presence, made Ryu come to his senses. A recovered Ryu fought Bison once more and eventually defeating Bison with a powerful Hadoken. Ken was happy to see his old friend again. With a promise of a new duel, the two part their ways. Gameplay Ken appears in the game's prologue and is partnered with Street Fighter protagonist and best friend, Ryu. His moveset consist of his many signature fighting moves, such as the Hadoken and the Shoryuken. Attack List *J. Sokutou Geri & Tatsumaki Senpuu Kyaku *Shinku Hadoken & EX Hadoken *Shoryuken & Tatsumaki Senpuu Kyaku *Shinku T. Senpuu Kyaku & Shoryuken (S) *Shakunetsu Hadoken & Shoryu Reppa *Special: 'M'etsu Hadoken & Shinryuken *Multi Attack: Souryuken *Support: Metsu Shoryuken & Shoryuken (Strong) Project X Zone Ken appears in the first trailer of the upcoming crossover game, Project X Zone, alongside Ryu, Chun-li, and other Capcom characters. He is partenered with Ryu. Gallery Ken 1.png Ken 3.jpg Ken 4.jpg|Long-time rivals and friends teaming up once more Ken 2.jpg|Ken doing his special move Category:Capcom Category:Street Fighter Category:Protagonist Category:Playable